This invention relates to the field of time-domain devices. One example of a time-domain device is an accelerometer wherein by measuring the times at which a harmonically oscillating proof mass passes predefined reference positions, the inertial acceleration can be determined. There exists a need for a better way to approximate the behavior of a periodic parameter of a time-domain device in response to a perturbation.